I won't admit!
by Anzlicious
Summary: Mikayla does everything to get Draco and Anyara together, but will it work? And why is it that Anyara dislikes Adrian? Unspoken words, unspoken truths, how long can they handle it?
1. Back at Hogwarts

**I won't admit!**

A fanfic I'm making for/with my friend.. I hope you'll love it Chloe!:D

**Chapter one; Back at Hogwarts**!

DISCLAIMER; I don't own anything; it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling! Mikayla is all Chloe's person. Adrian and Anyara are both mine ofcourse!^-^

**BROAN MANOR;**

"7th year! I'm so excited, aren't you?" Mikayla said, packing her suitcase with the things she needed.

"Meh, it's nothing special, it's just another year where I have to deal with pain-in-the-butt Draco Malfoy." Anyara made a disgusted sound and closed her suitcase.

"I don't get what's up with you and Malfoy. It's like you have this deep connection, but you both deny it by being enemies…" Mikayla closed her suitcase and looked at Anyara. "I don't get it; I don't get it at all." She shook her head and sighed.

"There is no such thing as a connection between Draco and me!" Anyara said offended and stood up, pointing a warning finger at her sister.

"You just called him by his first name!" Mikayla pointed out all giggly.

Anyara's eyes widened. "No I didn't!" She threw her pillow after Mikayla, who dodged ofcourse.

"Draco and Anya sitting in a tree~" Mikayla began singing.

Anyara took out her wand. "I'm warning you, I'm old enough to use magic!"

"I'll tell mom if you do!" Mikayla warned.

"You're so childish…" Anyara rolled her eyes. "Come on," She took her suitcase and started walking towards the door. "We'll be late for the train if we don't hurry…"

Mikayla took her luggage and followed her sister. "Right," She turned around and whistled. "Come on Chuzzie.." The snow white cat that had been sitting on her bed jumped down and followed both girls.

**THE TRAIN;**

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Mikayla said, blushing slightly.

"Oh come on, you've been writing together all summer, and I've seen those letters." Anyara smirked. "Dear Adrian, I can't wait for another year at Hogwarts with you." Her voice was all honey-sweet.

"Anya!" Mikayla yelled embarrassed.

Anyara started laughing, but instantly stopped when the door to the train compartment was opened. And in the door, three well known faces were looking at her sister and her. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott… "What are _you _doing in here?" Anyara sneered directly at Draco.

"Unfortunately, this was the only compartment that wasn't filled with people." Draco sneered back at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I suppose you don't think of us as people?"

"No, more like Animals…" He said, glaring at her.

"Oh, so you just came here to fit in with your own kind." Anyara gave him a fake honey-sweet smile.

Draco clenched his fists.

Mikayla sighed. "You two surely are making a great start of the year."

Blaise and Theodore were already sitting down when Draco sat down next to them.

Chuzzie jumped down from Anyara's lap and walked over to Draco.

Anyara glanced at the cat. "Traitor…" She mumbled and threw back her long blond hair. She looked out the window and sighed. _'It's going to be a long~ year…'_

**THE GREAT HALL;**

Anyara kept meeting Draco's glance under the feast, even though they were tables away from each other. Mostly they both narrowed their eyes when it happened, but sometimes they just stared.

Mikayla poked Anyara and smirked. "What did I tell you, you guys connect like to pieces of bread.."

Anyara glared at her. "Don't ever think of that again, or I'm seriously hexing you."

"Riight~" Mikayla grinned and began eating again. _'I'll make her admit, sooner or later…"_

Anyara didn't feel hungry anymore; she pushed her plate away and stared absently at the table.

Luna Lovegood, Anyara's best friend, whispered something to Mikayla.

Mikayla whispered back, and they both looked at Anyara, who was still staring absently.

**SEVENTH FLOOR;**

As soon as the feast was over, and everyone was gone, Anyara made her way out of the Great Hall. She yawned; she was tired, but not tired enough to go to bed.

She skipped down the corridor of seventh floor; she sat down in a window cell and looked at the stars outside. "I don't like him, I utterly hate him. He disgusts me, right…?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She could feel how she slowly became less aware of everything around her. _'No, I shouldn't be falling asleep! But it's too late; I'm already fading away…'_

Anyara felt a pair of arms holding her, no wait, carrying her. She tried opening her eyes, but she had no strength right now, she was too exhausted. She tried speaking, but no words made it out of her mouth.

Whoever was carrying her put a finger over her lips, as if they didn't want her to say anything.

She closed her mouth and drifted away again. _'Who?'_

**RAVENCLAW'S COMMON ROOM;**

Next time Anyara woke up, she found herself on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. She stretched and looked around. No one was up yet, so no one knew she had come back. Neither did she, she had no idea how, when and why she had woken up on the couch. She remembered falling asleep in the window cell, and she remembered the strange dream of someone carrying her. But she didn't remember getting back to the common room.

She shrugged and stood up. She wouldn't think about it, she would forget it, and not let it ruin her day. She looked at her watch; there was an hour till breakfast, which meant that the others would probably be up soon. She made her way to the girl's dorm, quietly ofcourse, found her stuff, unpacked, found some clothes and went to take a shower.

She stopped in front of the mirror, staring at her forehead. She walked up to the mirror to get a closer look. 'Next time, sleep in your bed; you're too heavy to carry around Broan.'

**A/N; **I know it was short, but it's just like a tryout I guess?;D Tell me if you think it's worth continuing!:3

REVIEW PLEASE!x


	2. You never know what might happen

**I won't admit!**

**H.R.E.R – I got a habit of making everything happen fast, but I'm glad you like it :)**

**FanfictionKittyx – TY Kitt!:D**

**Chapter two: You never know what might happen.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs Adrian and Anyara.

_She stopped in front of the mirror, staring at her forehead. She walked up to the mirror to get a closer look. 'Next time, sleep in your bed; you're too heavy to carry around Broan.'_

Anyara frowned. _'He is so~ dead…' _She clenched her fists and turned away from the mirror. _'I hope for him it's not a permanent marker!' _ She undressed, stepped into the shower and let the water wash away all her concern.

She finished up, got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a sight of her forehead in the mirror. "You have got to be kidding me!" She sneered. _'Oh he is going to pay for this…'_

When she was dry, she put on the clean clothes and started braiding her hair, making sure it was loose, but not too loose. She shrugged and found her wand. She pointed it at the dirty clothes and swung it. The clothes disappeared and reappeared by her bed.

Anyara was all ready when the other girls finally woke up. She was getting her bag when her sister bumped into her.

"Woops… Sorry sis; didn't see you there." Mikayla took a step back and looked at her. She had a questioning look on her face when her eyes found the words on her forehead. "What ha-?"

Anyara caught her off, holding a hand up to stop her. "Don't ask." She shrugged and picked up her bag, walking downstairs.

When Mikayla got down, Anyara was searching her bag for a permanent marker.

'_If he can play that game, so can I.' _Anyara found the marker and smirked.

Mikayla looked at her as if she had gone mental. "Are you sure you don't need therapy?"

"Absolutely," Anyara said in a nonchalant voice. "God morning Luna," She said as Luna made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Luna said cheerfully while she skipped down the stairs.

"Merlin I'm hungry," Mikayla's stomach rumbled. "Let's get something to eat."

**THE GREAT HALL;**

The whole room burst out in laughter when they saw Anyara's forehead, though not including a specific blond Slytherin.

Draco got a bit confused, seeing how uncaring her face was. That was until he saw the marker in her hand, and noticed her eyes were on him. Their eyes met, he was seconds away from being captured by the beauty of her sparkling blue eyes.

Anyara staggered towards him, clearly not minding the lame jokes some of the Slytherin students were throwing at her. She had a dangerous look in her eyes, not dangerous in the bad version, but dangerous in the taunting version.

Draco knew what was going to happen; he needed to get away from the Great Hall before she could get him. This was it; he got up from his seat and ran towards the door.

"I'm not letting you run off that easily!" Anyara yelled and ran after him. As if she was going to let him go without a piece of her mind.

Mikayla and Luna looked after Anyara and Draco. They both started whispering, while finding their seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm sure this going to work, it's the perfect plan! I'm more than happy that we told Draco that Anyara didn't come back yesterday." Mikayla grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure their love will bloom soon." Luna said dreamily.

**THE LIBRARY;**

Draco ran all he could, knowing that Anyara was a fast runner. He decided to hide in the library, since it was deserted, and she probably wouldn't search for him in there. But he was wrong.

The library was her first guess, and she was right. Hidden behind a bookshelf was the blonde, grey eyed Draco Malfoy. She smirked. "You've got nowhere to run Malfoy, what will you do?" She taunted.

Draco cursed. _'Damn it… Sneaky little woman!' _He grabbed her arm.

None of them got a hold of what happened before they both were on the floor, Draco on top of Anyara.

He was holding both her arms now, making her drop the marker. His expression was just like hers, surprised, with a hint of enjoyment.

"G-get off me," Anyara managed to say through the shock of the surprise.

"And what if I refuse?" Draco looked down at Anyara; clearly this situation was at his advantage.

"I'll hex you!" She sneered. _'If just I could reach my wand…' _She narrowed her eyes.

"You can hardly get your wand can you? You're weak compared to me." Draco chuckled.

Anyara relaxed and stared him in the eyes. "Exactly why did you have to write on my forehead with a permanent marker?" If he wasn't going to let her go, she would at least get an answer.

"You were sleeping, I couldn't resist, besides I'm an animal aren't I?" Draco leaned forward so he was face to face with her. _'Just like I can never resist when it's you…' _A tiny voice in his head said.

"Hardly, you're worse!" Anyara snapped.

They both stared at each other for quite some time before one of them spoke.

"I'll be nice and let you go." Draco suddenly said which took Anyara of guard.

"And what's in it for you?" She raised a brow. _'This is not good…'_

"What do you mean?" Draco smirked. "Maybe I'm just trying to be nice?"

"Pff," Anyara started laughing. "Yeah right," She stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes. "What is it you really want?"

"You're smarter than you look Broan."

"Thanks, I could say the same about you, but not everyone's looks are deceiving." She smirked.

"We both know I'm smarter than you." Draco declared.

"Yeah right, as if." Anyara rolled her eyes. "Besides I'm better at Quidditch than you, which got to count for something." She raised a brow.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Draco smirked, they were still face to face, both secretly panicking inside.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Both of them glanced in direction of the voice to see Adrian Penweather smirking.

"It's not polite to spy on people." Draco stood up, letting go of Anyara's arms. He was more than happy to have been disturbed, if he hadn't come… He wouldn't have been able to hold his feelings in much longer. _'Just admit already!' _His heart shouted at him, but he didn't listen.

"I wasn't spying; I just came to pick up a book before class… I didn't expect to see you two here." Adrian kept the smirk, he was clearly amused to have found Anyara and Draco in the position they were in.

Anyara sat up and stretched as if nothing awkward was going on. She was good at holding up her feelings, but when it came to Draco, she almost confessed every time he was near. _'Admit and get on with it!' _She ignored the sudden thought, standing up. "Well then I'm sorry we busted your expectations." She said sarcastically.

"No need to apology, besides, it's only a permanent marker fight isn't it?" Adrian chuckled, took the book and left the two of them alone once again.

Anyara noticed the dangerous look in Adrian's eyes when he chuckled. There was something dark about him; she'd better keep an eye on him.

None of them said anything for a while, everything was dead silent.

Anyara picked up the marker and glanced at Draco, who was looking down at the floor. She smirked secretly. _'Now it's my turn for revenge!'_

Draco didn't see it coming, the marker hit his forehead, and before he could do anything the words; 'Revenge is sweet Malfoy' was decorating his forehead, and Anyara was nowhere to be seen. "Mark my words Broan; I'm not the one you want to play games with!" He sneered after her.

**ANCIENT RUNES;**

"Merlin, I'm late on it!" Anyara groaned, glancing at her watch.

"Are you lost, little bunny?" Adrian breathed in her ear.

Anyara suppressed a scream of surprise. She turned around to face Adrian, almost whishing she hadn't. "Don't startle me like that; you almost gave me a heart attack."

"But I didn't," Adrian smirked. "Unfortunately… I would've loved to give you mouth to mouth." He winked to her.

Anyara couldn't help but be a bit flattered. "That sounds just like a cheesy pickup line." She raised a brow.

"Hey, you can't find a Slytherin without cheesy pickup lines." Adrian grinned.

"True," Anyara laughed.

"You better hurry little bunny, or you're going to be super late on it," Adrian pointed at Anyara's watch. "See you around, oh and say hi to Mikayla for me." He winked and walked off.

Anyara shrugged. "Later Panther," _'There's something about him that I just can't stand' _She turned around walked off. "Oh dear Merlin I'm in trouble now, I can't afford detention or anything worse when we're talking Ancient Runes, it was only on a string of hair that I got an A in my O.W.L exam fifth year." She sighed and opened the door to the classroom.

"You're late Miss Broan; I hope you have a great explanation." The Professor said as Anyara walked into the room.

"Yeah, funny story… I don't really have an explanation," Anyara gave her a careful smile. "Please don't give me detention; I really need a good grade in this class!" She blurted.

The Professor sighed. "Very well, but next time you're late; it's detention." She declared and pointed Anyara to her seat.

"Thank you," Anyara smiled and took her seat next to her sister. "I met Adrian on the way, he says hi." She whispered to Mikayla.

Mikayla instantly snapped her head up from her book, clearly interested. "You met Adrian on your way here? And he says hi?" She was rather curious, but happy.

"Yeah, he took the liberty of making sure I got "super" late" Anyara shrugged.

"Don't make me reconsider my decision Miss Broan." The Professor shot her a warning glance.

"Sorry Professor." She mimicked zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"Tell me everything that happened later." Mikayla whispered to her, before going back to following the class.

**A**/N**; **First of all, the reason why Adrian calls Anyara "Little bunny" is because her Patronus is a bunny and because she is not as tall as he is. The reason for Anyara to call Adrian "Panther" is because he reminds her of one. Second of all, the reason why I say "The Professor" when I address the teacher of Ancient Runes is because there is no actual Professor in that class. It's said to be Bathsheba Babbling, but it's not certain so I'm just going with "The Professor":D Now that we got that done… What did you think? ^^

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Sorry

Hey~ I'm so sorry that it's taking so long with the next chapter, but life just suddenly decided to drop a huge pile of homework, family trouble and sickness on top of me! So imagine how I'm doing right now o-o.. That's right, BLERH! I'll try and be quick with finishing it, can't promise anything though..

Ohh~ did you know Harry Potter got an award for most popular films in cinemas? Yup it did! British film academy awards, I saw it yesterday, whoo! –Pops the Champaign- Just like my mom use to say; 'You're never underage when you have something to celebrate!' :D

And now we're at it; I'd like to thank J.K. Rowling for her amazing and fantastic books, which I am so happy to have read! You rock my socks off my feet!:)

Until next time my fanfiction lovers!~

Anya


	4. This is just awkward

**I won't admit!**

**I'm sorry for the delay~ as a treat for you all; I'm going to tell you a bit about the OCs!**

**Anyara Lavener Broan: 18 years old. Looks: **Longblonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned, skinny and well shaped. (176cm tall) **Personality: **Anyara is quite a know-it-all, but she keeps it to herself. She tends to be tough and act as if nothing is bothering her. Whenever she feels nervous, she starts getting slightly offensive, as seen in last chapter. Inside, she's quite the sweet little shy girl, but only her sister has seen that side of her. She can be pretty sneaky and a bit mean sometimes. **House: **Ravenclaw. **Random Fact: **Anyara loves bunnies and the color baby blue.

**Mikayla Serena Broan: 17 years old. Looks: **Short blonde hair with dark stripes, dark blue eyes, a bit pale, a bit skinny and more than well shaped. (171cm tall) **Personality: **Mikayla has a habit of talking way too much, which isn't handy when you're sitting in class. She is very friendly. She's almost always honest, and she never tends to be someone she's not. **House: **Ravenclaw. **Random Fact: **Mikayla is really bad at flying, first time she was on a broom, she nearly tackled madam Hooch.

**Adrian Penweather: 18 years old. Looks: **Messy brown hair, dark brown seductive eyes, slightly tanned and well trained body. (183cm tall) **Personality: **Adrian is very smart and quite the ladies man. He is pretty seductive, and pretty good at getting what he wants. He has a bit of a dark side, which you'll meet sooner or later, but he is quite a gentleman as long as you don't provoke him. He loves to harass girls, and just like Anyara, he is pretty sneaky. **House: **Slytherin. **Random Fact: **Adrian loves to talk to his cat, Beez, when he's alone with it.

**Every time there's a new chapter, you'll get a random fact about the OCs!**

**Chapter three: This is just awkward.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING etc.**

"And that's all that happened." Anyara declared. She hadn't given Mikayla the whole story, only the short version.

"So you got Malfoy?" Mikayla grinned. "Did he confess his undying love for you?" She asked romantically.

Anyara stared blankly at her sister. "You need to stop reading all that Manga; it's eating your brain."

Mikayla stuck out her tongue and pretended to look offended.

Anyara shook her head. "When I said 'I got Malfoy' I meant it as 'I got revenge'"

"Got revenge how?" Mikayla asked curiously.

"All I can say is 'Permanent Marker' dear." Anyara smirked, seeing Draco walking towards them, clearly he wasn't happy.

"You do not, mess with a Malfoy!" Draco sneered at Anyara, pinning her against the wall.

"Well… You don't mess with a Broan either!" Anyara sneered right back at him, clenching her fists.

Mikayla sighed. "Undying love, I'm just telling you."

Draco and Anyara both narrowed their eyes and looked at her. "Shut up!" They both growled at her. They glanced at each other.

Draco let her go and stormed down the corridor, followed by Blaise and Pansy Parkinson, who was sending Anyara a dangerous look.

"Merlin I hate him!" Anyara groaned.

"Yeah, try to say that like you mean it …" Mikayla shook her head. She glanced to the side and spotted Adrian, which seemed to enlightening her mood. "Adrian!" She yelled after him. "I'll see you later sis." She smiled to Anyara and ran off.

"Later," Anyara looked after her sister as she joined the group of Slytherins Adrian was hanging out with. She caught his eyes; a shiver went down her spine. _'Yup, I definitely can't stand him'_

**HISTORY OF MAGIC;**

Anyara stopped in front of the door to the History of Magic classroom, staring at the pair of shoes hanging right above the doorframe. "Nargles…" She shook her head and took down the shoes. "I better give Luna her shoes after class." She entered the classroom and sat down on her usual spot.

"Hey Anya, what's up with the shoes?" Harry Potter, who was seated next to her, pointed at the shoes next to her bag.

"Luna's shoes were taken by Nargles again," Anyara sighed, she didn't really care for Nargles, neither did she believe in them, but she cared for Luna. A few years ago she had taken the liberty of letting Luna tell her about all the strange creatures she knew.

"Isn't that the third time today?" Harry raised a brow, leaning back on the chair.

"Yeah, I think the Nargles are trying to set a new record," Anyara said forcing a smile.

"Whats wrong, you're not your usual self?" Harry gave her a concerned look.

"Guess," She shrugged.

"Malfoy," Harry guessed.

"Exactly…" Anyara groaned. "He's so annoying; I wonder how long it'll take him to realize being a Malfoy is a total party killer…" She shook her head.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I agree, he is rather dreadful."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Anyara chuckled.

"Wake up and let's start the class," Prof. Binns said tiredly, beginning his lecture.

"And that's the reason I got a D in my O.W.L exam." Harry mumbled under his breath.

Anyara stifled a laugh by holding her hand over her mouth.

Prof. Binns ignored the two of them and continued. "The Ministry of Magic"

"Urgh, I hate that lecture," Anyara rested her head on the table.

"Same here," Harry shrugged. "I've heard it at least ten times."

"And you still didn't pass your O.W.L exam?" Anyara raised a brow.

"I said 'heard' not 'paid attention to'" Harry pointed out.

"Hey, where is Ron?" Anyara glanced at the empty chair behind Harry.

**(Where Ron is)**

"Th-the spiders… Th-they're coming!"

**(Back in class)**

"Beats me," Harry looked back at the chair. "He must be sleeping or so."

"Probably…" Anyara agreed. She looked at her watch. "20 minutes and we get a break from Prof. Binns,"

"I can't wait for a break." Harry said exhaustedly.

"Me either, but after that break, DADA…" Anyara made an annoyed sound. _'It's also a class with Adrian and Malfoy…'_

"Then I better find Ron in the break, Snape will kill him if he doesn't show up." Harry made a face.

"And I'd better find Luna and give her, her shoes back." Anyara looked at the blue pair of converse shoes planted on the ground next to her. "And as far as I know, Luna could be anywhere on Hogwarts right now…"

**DADA;**

"Luna!" Anyara called. She was standing in the Ravenclaw common room. "Where could she be.. There's 5 minutes till DADA starts, and I've already searched everywhere for her." She sighed.

"That's because she just went to class." Mikayla popped out from the girls dorm.

"I missed her?" Anyara groaned.

"Yup, you did." Mikayla grinned, walking down the stairs. "Better hurry, you got 4 minutes to get to class~" She chimed.

And with those words, Anyara was running all she could. She had to get to class before the bell rang.

"Merlin's beard I'm going to be late! AGAIN!" She cried just before she made her way up the stairs to the DADA classroom. And to her surprise none other than Draco Malfoy himself was standing outside the door. "Wha-"

Before she could say anything Draco cut her off. "None of your damn business!" He spat.

"Geez sorry I even tried to ask!" Anyara sneered and opened the door to the classroom.

"You've just set a new record Miss Broan." Snape gave her a stern look. "3 times detention, 1 for each rule you just broke."

Anyara face-palmed, "I'm sorry Professor…"

"I suppose you could enjoy your time spending it with Mr. Malfoy outside the door, seeing as you are both late today." Snape's eyes made her feel like she had just been stabbed a thousand times.

"Someone got up on the wrong side today.." Anyara muttered and turned around.

"Just for that you'll give me a 10 paper long assignment about werewolves, and you'll give it to me tomorrow." Snape said coldly.

Anyara felt the urge to do something, but restrained herself; she didn't need more detentions, or assignments for that matter. She was definitely not Snape's favorite.

She got out of the classroom and closed the door after her. "You could have warned me, then we wouldn't both be stuck out here." She glared at Draco.

"Serves you right," Draco said coldly.

"If I recall you're out here too~" Anyara mused, getting the evil eyes from Draco. "Oh well, I'm not going to stand here and wait for class to be over…" She started walking down the stairs.

"You really want detention that bad?" Draco asked.

"I already got 3 detentions and I have an assignment I need to make." Anyara tilted her head from side to side. "I can handle some more, besides, I'll be using my time writing that damn assignment.." She shrugged and looked at Draco. "Want to come?"

Dead silence.

"You're asking me if I want to come and study with _you_." Draco raised a brow.

Anyara nodded. "Or would you rather stay here and wait for Snape to scold you when class is over?" She raised both of her brows.

"You got a point." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Dead silence, again.

'_Did he just?'_

'_Did I just?'_

Anyara stood totally dumbfounded. Did he just agree with her?

Draco was mirroring her expression, looking as if he had just said something disgraceful about his family.

"Ehm.. So~" Anyara broke the awkward silence. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Draco cleared his throat. "It's a yes." He looked away.

"Great," Anyara looked away also.

**30 MIN. LATER; THE LIBRARY**

"_Seriously_, Pansy did that?" Anyara's eyes were wide open.

"Yes, she's done it more than one time." Draco shuddered.

"I knew Pansy was a whore, but wow~" Anyara leaned back on the couch. "Even I haven't been with that many boys."

"And how many boys _have _you been with?" Draco smirked. A part of him really wanted to know, and a part of him could care less, now the question was… Which one did he listen to?

"None," Anyara said in a nonchalant voice. _'Why are we discussing how many boys I have been with? Does he really want to know…?'_

Draco raised a brow. "Seriously, a girl like you, I would've thought every guy had admitted his love for you." He said in a bit of a dramatic voice, which made Anyara laugh.

"Trust me; they've all admitted their 'love'" She air quoted. "For me, I just don't like any of them." She shrugged. "Besides, all they want is to sleep with someone." She frowned.

"Not every guy is like Pansy." Draco pointed out.

Anyara chuckled. "True." She agreed and leaned forward on the couch, glancing at the half written assignment. She sighed. "I'll never get done with this."

Draco walked over and sat down next to her. He had been leaning against a bookshelf the whole hour they had been there. He picked up her assignment and read it through.

Anyara observed him as he read what she had written. She wasn't sure why he decided to do that, but she was sure he'd laugh at it, and he did. She scowled at him.

"Here, let me help you." He reached out for her pen and started scribbling things down.

Anyara snatched the pen and glanced at Draco. "If you want to help me, at least make it look like I wrote it." She pointed at the paper with her pen. Her way of writing was nothing compared to Draco's. "You do the talking, I do writing." She declared and snatched the papers.

Draco was about to protest when she snatched the pen, but didn't. He shook his head and looked at her. "Broan, we both know you're way slower at writing than I am." He stated and leaned back. "We already missed one class, we can't afford two."

Anyara frowned. "I am not slow at writing." She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Sure~" Draco said sarcastically.

"So, what _did _you do to get thrown out of class, I thought you were Snape's favorite." Anyara smirked.

"If you must know… I was fooling around with a girl, and I ended up being late." Draco he crossed his arms.

"Wow, what a shocker.." Anyara shook her head.

Draco frowned. "Here I am, trying to be nice, and you just have to play with my temper?" He glanced at her. _'This girl, seriously…'_

She smirked slightly. "It's called payback, live with it,"

Draco raised a brow. "You really do have a Slytherin side to you."

Anyara chuckled. "Well my mom calls me her little Slythclaw, so I bet it's true." She glanced at her watch and cursed. "Potions in 6 minutes, there is no way I'll make it down there."

"There is a shortcut behind a portrait outside the library, just say 'Slytherins victory' and it'll let you in." Draco stood up and stretched. He glanced at her.

She got up as well and returned his glance. "Thanks, but I doubt it'll let in a Ravenclaw."

Draco shrugged. "It lets in anyone, but Gryffindors." He picked up her assignment and gave it to her. "Now then, Lavener, I'd say we should lay low on the whole being friendly thing."

"Agreed, we wouldn't want people to get any ideas." Anyara grabbed the assignment and put it in her bag.

Draco started walking away. "I'll see you around, try not to get too many detentions."

Left alone in the library, Anyara exhaled all the air she had in her lungs. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she hurried to the portrait. _'Lavener, he called me Lavener…' _She shook her head in denial. "No way, I must've heard wrong,"

The portrait was a lady dressed in green, obviously a former Slytherin. Anyara couldn't help but find her somehow familiar. "Might you be of the family Broan?" The portrait asked.

"Yes, my name is Anyara Lavener Broan." Anyara nodded.

"I didn't ask for your name, child." The portrait said disapprovingly. "Only if you were a Broan,"

"Uh.. Sorry?" Anyara raised a brow. "I am a Broan.."

The portrait Hmph'ed and looked away. "Manners, I would've thought my great, great granddaughter had those, but apparently not."

"Great, great granddaughter?" Anyara restrained herself from dropping her jaw. "What do you mean by that?"

"Dear child, how _did _you manage to get on Ravenclaw?" The portrait shook her head. "I am your great, great grandmother, Leonobia Broan." She explained.

Anyara frowned; she was in family with her? "Well it was quite a nice chat, now I do want to get to class."

Leonobia's portrait narrowed her eyes. "Very well, password?"

"Slytherins Victory." Anyara said, trying not to sneer.

Leonobia's portrait opened and let her pass. "Hmph, no manners at all, what have they done to that child." She heard her say as she walked through.

**A/N; **That's the end of it… For now. Dude~ that took me so long.. o-o' I'm sorry for the delay, really sorry. You all know what it's like to have a writer's block right?._.

Please Review :D!

Oh, and Mellyclaw, thanks for the awesome reviews xD!


	5. EXTRA

I won't adimt extra!

I thought I'd be adorable and share a couple of rules about Hogwarts with you, you know, things you are not allowed to do. I hope you like this randomness… Adrian and I were bored, so we made this for you ;D!

**Hello every one of you fanfiction lovers! Adrian here, I'm the bad boy in Anz' fanfic, which I did not approve of!**

Pff, get over it… But everyone, Adrian here is a great guy IRL. *cough*

**Seriously, you know I could just leave you, right Anya?**

I'm sorry.. It won't happen again!

**Yeah, 'cause I really do believe that.**

Anyways, let us start I guess~

**I am not allowed to make lightsaber sounds with my wand. **(Who would be so immature to do that?)

Asking "How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense?" and walking away, is only funny the first time. **(Hah, I'd love to see that one time!)**

**I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways. **(I tried that once, people stared at me like I was mental.)

It is not necessary for me to yell "BAMF!" every time I Apparate. **(It's not?)**

**I will not sing "We're off to see the wizard" when sent to the Headmaster's office. **(We should teach Peeves that song..)

"To conquer the earth with an army of flying monkeys" is not an appropriate career choice. **(Snape and his awful humor…)**

**I will not scare the Arithmancy students with my Calculus book. **(Unless you want detention.)

I will not tell the first years that Professor Snape is the voice of god. **(Again, that man has no humor!)**

**I will not try and start Naked Thursdays in the Common Room. **(Urgh, a bunch of naked Slytherins!)

I am not allowed to introduce myself to the first years as Tim the Enchanted. **(Last time I checked, you were a girl?)**

**I will not call Professor McGonagall "McGoogles" **(Pff, haha!)

"Draco Malfoy takes it up the ass" is not an acceptable Quidditch chant. **(But it's true.)**

**I will not attempt to magically animate my marshmallow Peeps. **(It would be cool though.)

I will not tell first years that Moon Prism Power is a basic Transfiguration spell. **(Sailor moon's got nothing on wizards!)**

**I will not sing The Badger Song during a Hufflepuff-Slytherin Quidditch matches. **(Dear Merlin that would be hilarious!)

I will not cast the occasional Obliviate spell on Dumbledore, even if it would be amusing. **(And you call me evil?)**

**I am not allowed to refer to Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Feltchley as Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. **(I've never thought of them that way before…)

I will not, under any circumstances, ask Harry Potter who died and made him boss. **(You wouldn't dare either.)**

**I will not claim there is a prequel to Hogwarts, a history that explains about Bilbo Bagger. **(Lord of the Rings freak.)

I am not authorized to negotiate a peace treaty with Voldemort. **(I don't think that's even legal.)**

**Albus Dumbledore is not my personal Jesus. **(I can't believe you thought that.)

I will not charm Hermione's time turner to rotate every half hour. **(I think I just found my next prank…)**

**Ravenclaws do not find a sign saying "The library is closed for an indefinite time period" amusing in any senses. **(THAT WAS YOU!)

I am not allowed to lock Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a closet to see if hot gay sex will occur**. (It most likely will.)**

**I am not allowed out of my dorm when visitors from the Ministry are here. **(Oh yes, I remember last time…)

I will not use my socks to make hand-puppets of the Slytherin house mascot. **(I actually did that once, my fellow Slytherins didn't find it amusing…)**

**I will not take out a life insurance policy on Harry Potter. **(Sure you will.)

I will not lick Trevor. **(You tell me that now!)**

**42 is not the correct answer to every question on the OWLs. **(Bet you found that out on the hard way.)

Remus Lupin does not want a flea collar. **(Right, there goes that Christmas present..)**

**House elves are not acceptable replacements for Bludgers. **(You Slytherins are the worst.)

Putting up Doug Henning posters in Filch's office is not appropriate. **(That was bloody hilarious.)**

**Polishing my wand in the Common Room is acceptable; "Polishing my wand" in the Common Room is not. **(Could you be more disgusting?)

Professor Flitwick's first name is not Yoda. **(Star Wars nerd.)**

**I will stop referring to showering as "giving Moaning Myrtle an eyeful" **(And that's why I'm happy there's not a guy version of Myrtle.)

Starting a betting pool on the fate of this year's DADA teacher is tasteless and tacky, not a clever money-making concept. **(Yeah, wish you'd told me that when Moody was teaching us…)**

**I will not dress up in a Dementor suit and use a Dustbuster on Harry's lips to get him to do what I want. **(Got to be honest, that made me chuckle.)

I will not use the phrase "Dude, get a life." to Lord Voldemort. **(Haha!)**

**If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw a Dark Mark on their arm. **(Woops..)

First years should not be encouraged to befriend the Whomping Willow. **(I doubt they'd try it anyway.)**

**I will not hold my wand in the air before casting spells and shout "I have the power!" **(So not true!)

I will not call the DADA teacher Kenny, even if he is wearing an orange anorak. **(. . . Oh right, now I get it.)**

**I will not tell Sir Cadogan that the Knights Who Say Ni have challenged him to a duel and then have students yell "Ni" from various directions. **(That was only _one _time, and you got to admit it was damn funny!)

I am not the king of the Potato People and I do not have a flying carpet. **(Again, last time I checked you were a girl.)**

**It is not necessary to yell "BURN!" every time Snape takes points from Gryffindor. **(Pff,)

It is a bad idea to tell Professor Snape he takes himself too seriously. **(I feel bad for the kid who said that, I do wonder if he survived his detention…)**

**I am not allowed to paint the house elves blue. **(Smurfs..)

I am not allowed to declare an official Hug A Slytherin Day. **(I'd hug you anyway~)**

**I am not Xena; Warrior Princess and I shall not use war cries to signal my entrance into any classroom. **(And I who thought you were a boy…)

I will not wear my DEATH EATER AND PROUD OF IT! shirt to school. **(Unless you can handle the consequences.)**

**I will not dress up as Voldemort for Halloween. **(Who would be stupid enough to do that?)

I will never ask Harry if his scar senses are tingling. **(Oh Merlin I got to try that!)**

**My name is not "The Dark Lord Happy-Pants" and I am not allowed to sign anything such as. **(I told you so.)

Bringing fortune cookies to Divination class does not count for extra credit. **(And Trelawney does not find it funny.)**

**I will not tell first years that they should build a tree house in the Whomping Willow. **(They've probably already been warned.)

I will not give Hagrid Pokémon cards and try to convince him that they are real animals. **(Good idea, otherwise he'd have to "Catch them all")**

**I am not allowed to introduce Peeves to paintballing. **(Too late.)

I will not lock the Slytherins and Gryffindors in a room together and take bets on which house will come out alive. **(I'd take them all down in a minute.)**

**I will not follow potions instructions in reverse order just to see what happens. **(Or Snughorn is going to be after you for quite some time!)

When being interrogated by a member of the staff, I am not to wave my hand and announce "These are not the droids you are looking for" **(Nerd~)**

**Sirius Black did not found the Sirius Cybernetics Corp. **(Of course he didn't.)

I will stop asking the Arithmancy teacher what the square root of 1 is. **(That number is so long.)**

**The Ravenclaws are not "Mentals in training" **(You're never getting any hug from me now.)

Tricking a house elf into stripping does not mean that they are now mine, even if I yell "Pwned!" **(I swear to Merlin it was only one time!)**

**Seamus Finnegan is not "after me lucky charms" **(Adrian darling, no one is after your lucky charms.)

"I've heard every possible joke about Oliver Wood's name" is not a challenge. **(It is if you want it to be.)**

**Right, that wraps it up, we hope you got a laugh out of it!**

Yup, we sure do, see you next time and don't forget to review and tell me which of the 'rules' you found most entertaining~

"**Dude get a life" Was so my favorite!**

*cough* Well then, Adrian and I have some things to discuss about a certain "Mental in training" so we bid you goodbye~

**Goodbye everyone! Pray for my life please!**


End file.
